MI VERDADERO AMOR
by ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL
Summary: He vuelto. Sirius se ha llevado a Remus y no lo dejara ir esta vez, sus amigos y ex novio estan preocupados por su amigo y han desidido buscarlo sin saber que Sirius al fin confieza sus sentimientos a Remus...dejen rr porfa
1. COMPAÑEROS

**CAPITULO 1**

**COMPAÑEROS**

La verdad no se como empezó todo esto, ni siquiera se por donde empezar, pero tal vez quizás debería comenzar desde el principio….

Todo comenzó después de cumplir 11 años; cuando mi hermano gemelo Rómulo Davis Lupin y yo Remus Jonh Lupin ingresamos a la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, cuando nos fuimos a inscribir fue ahí donde lo vi, era él, el chico que me gustaba desde que lo vi en los periódicos era Sirius Black estudiaría en la misma escuela que yo. No lo podía creer cuando lo vi; no sabia como reaccionar, mas mi hermano que sabia muy bien que a mi me gustaba Sirius me hizo burla de que estudiaría junto a mi "novio" Black mas yo negué todo, además ¿que posibilidades había de que el entrara a la misma casa que yo e incluso que nos tocara el mismo salón?.

Pero por asares del destino Sirius no quería estar en Slytherin como su prima y su tonto hermano Regalus como toda su familia por largas generaciones o tal ves ahí no lo querían así que lo metieron a Gryffindor y el dormía al otro lado de la habitación mas nunca lo vi, ni hable con el en durante mi primer año solo lo veía participar y presumir de cómo era hijo de sangres limpias, dudo mucho que se junte conmigo que soy de sangre sucia, a veces me avergüenza serlo ya que algunos magos, en especial los que eran de sangre limpia (los Slytherin) no nos querían, o nos rechazaban, pero mi hermano Rómulo como siempre me decía otra cosa: que es mejor ser hijos de muggles que los estúpidos hijos de magos que presumen de buen linaje cuando muestran lo contrario y realmente él tiene razón; además no todos son así ya que tengo un amigo James Potter. Es mi mejor amigo y el es de sangre limpia; anda de tras de Lily Evans la chica mas linda de la escuela según James, ella también es mi amiga.

Al transcurrir el tiempo mi hermano avanzo mucho en sus materias que incluso lo adelantaron un año, a pesar de ser tan inteligente como el jamás me adelantaron de año, eso se debe a que soy algo enfermizo y de ves en cuando falto a clases y no presento los exámenes, tal ves mi hermano se metió en eso del ministerio de magia, realmente admiro mucho a mi hermano gemelo, a pesar de que no me presta la atención debida se que me quiere mucho. ¿Que como lo se, fácil siempre me dice que me defienda que cuando el ya no este nadie me defenderá. El me dice eso ya que no tenemos padres ellos murieron cuando teníamos 10 años nos dejaron una herencia con eso nos mantenemos y nuestra demás familia no nos quiere, no se el motivo, ni me interesa saberlo pero a veces extraño a mis padres y sé que Rómulo también los extraña no lo dice pero lo sé ya que a veces puedo sentirlo.

En fin, regresando al tema de Sirius, es una persona muy especial. La primera ves que lo vi fue en una foto de "El Profeta" estaba con su familia celebraban algo...la verdad no leí eso solo me quede viendo la foto y desde ese día mi hermano no paraba de molestarme, pero por alguna razón siempre me consigue fotos o recortes de Sirius también me da pequeñas informaciones de el; hasta he elaborado un álbum deseaba tanto conocerlo y ahora que esta cerca jamás le dirigido la palabra y eso molesta a Rómulo ya que me dice "lo tienes cerca ahora ¿porque no le hablas? o ¡has algo tonto!" pero no puedo evitarlo, me congelo solo al verlo, en pocas ocasiones solo e escuchado su voz y una ves lo vi sonreír, era un hermosa sonrisa cuando acariciaba a su gato, el gato estaba acurrucado en sus piernas y el lo acariciaba le hablaba mucho sobre sus problemas, entonces fue cuando sonrió y desearía volver a ver esa sonrisa.

Ahora estoy en séptimo año, seis años han pasado desde que entre a la escuela mi hermano se ha graduado y a conseguido un empleo en el ministerio de magia y me dijo que cuando termine de estudiar es posible que me consiga un pequeño empleo de secretario, pero ahora me llego una noticia que hace que mi corazón se acelere hoy me entere que Sirius Black será mi compañero de cuarto, la verdad no se que hacer, que puedo hacer solo espero que no descubra mi secreto, Dios dame fuerzas para tener el valor suficiente para saludarlo….ya que lo amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma..

Remus dejo de escribir en su diario y lo guardo en uno de sus cajones, estaba nervioso dentro de poco Sirius llegaría no sabia como actuar, en eso entra Sirius en compañía de unos elfos domésticos que cargaba sus cosas y una vez instilado Sirius se acostó en su cama sin prestar atención a su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

"Dis..disculpa…. yo… yo soy Remus Lupin espero que seamos buenos amigos" dijo Remus pero al no recibir respuesta alguna se desanimo y salió de ahí.

Remus fue así la sala donde estaba su mejor amigo James viendo una foto de su amada Lily, soñando algún día que seria su esposa..

"Lily, mi amada y bella Lily tu serás mi esposa, Lilian Potter" balbuceaba James abrazando la foto de su amada, sin saber que ella estaba a un lado de el.

"En sueños James Potter" le dijo dándole una bofetada, mientras Remus reía por al escena.

"¿Estas bien James?" pregunto ayudándole a levantarse. "¿porque no te das por vencido? James ella te a ignorado por 6 años y has recibido mas de 100 golpes de ella" le aconsejo Remus.

"Jamás Remus, ella será mi esposa aunque tarde una eternidad" declaro James a su amigo "yo nunca perderé las esperanzas de que ella se convierta en mi amada y bella esposa" le dijo retirándose de ahí.

"Él nunca se dará por vencido, tal ves yo debería hacer lo mismo mas no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo" se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Remus, Sirius estaba inspeccionando su nuevo dormitorio, y esta viendo las cosas de su compañero.

"Este es otro niño tonto, mmmm ¿que es eso?" dijo mientras miraba el álbum de Remus y su diario se dio cuenta que había fotos suyas "¿pero que rayos es esto?" decía mientras lo ojeaba. Y se dio cuenta que había fotos de el cuando iba a las fiestas de sus padres, o de algún cumpleaños de algún familiar también había recortes de cuando ingreso a la escuela y cuando participa en el equipo de quidditch.

En eso entra Remus y ve a Sirius sosteniendo su álbum a Remus tenia una expresión de como si fuera el fin del mundo al ver lo que tenia su compañero en sus manos.

"¿Pero que hace el con mi álbum, ¡debo idear algo y pronto!" pensaba Remus pero su voz no salía, no sabia que hacer o decir.

"Con que tú eres un fan mío" dijo acercándose a su compañero "Cierra la puerta" le dijo o mas bien le ordeno mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

"¿que hago, que hago ahora?" pensaba Remus mientras era acorralado por Sirius.

"No temas nada malo te pasara" susurro mientras sostenía su rostro y le daba un beso sorprendiendo a Remus, y poco a poco lo iba recostando en su cama.


	2. TU ERES MIO

**Gracias por sus RR, la verdad este ff lo hice porque me inspiro un manga llamado deep flower calro que cambie algunas cosas, tambien tengo otro llamado mi diario tamabien basado en un manga llamado dear myself segun este manga trata d eun chico que perdio la memoria y durante eso entabla una relacion con un chico pero al momento de recuperarla no recuerda al pobre chico... asi que hice o etoy haciendo un ff basado en ese manga solo qeu con algunos cambios...ustedes dicen si lo subo o no, en fin aqui esta el segundo cap de mi verdadero amor espero que les guste..**

**CAPITULO 2**

**TÚ ERES MÍO**

Ya entrada la noche Remus estaba encerrado en el baño totalmente desnudo bajo la ducha y no paraba de llorar, se preguntaba cómo Sirius había podido hacer así, solo recordaba aquellos besos ardientes y faltos de amor le quemaban la piel por su dureza y frialdad aun lastimaban su alma con tan solo recordarlo y tan solo recordar lo que Sirius le hizo a su pobre cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, la brusquedad de Sirius al entrar en el sin compasión alguna. Le dolía su cuerpo y sobre todo su entre pierna.

_Sirius había recostado a Remus en la cama mientras el chico trataba de zafarse del moreno._

"_No espera¿que estas haciendo?" le pregunto_

"_que no es obvio" le decía mientras le besaba pero Remus se separo de el._

"_espera un momento nosotros no podemos hacer esto, esto no esta bien" le dijo asustado cuando vio el rostro furioso de Sirius._

"_ya cállate, eres muy ruidoso si yo te gusto hay que hacerlo" le dijo molesto y Remus no supo que fue lo que paso, lo único que recordaba era que estaba desnudo sobre la cama de Sirius, mientras el lo penetraba y acariciaba sus entre piernas, en un momento le levanta el rostro y le dice. "que te pasa acaso no puedes dar sonidos de felicidad o tal vez sea tu primera vez pero eso no importa siempre he preferido a los vírgenes" le susurro al oído, mientras Remus lo miraba cansado._

_Remus no supo que mas paso cuando Sirius continuo con su "trabajo" en el chico, solo que perdió la conciencia y al momento de despertar estaba solo sobre la cama de Sirius desnudo, así que se levanto tomo sus cosas de baño y se metió a el durante un largo rato…_

Remus estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de repente son interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes era Sirius quien quería entrar al baño.

"Oye tu sal de ahí quiero ducharme antes de irme a dormir" golpeo la puerta con tal brusquedad que Remus se apresuro de ducharse se seco, vestirse y al salir del baño "¿sabes algo, me gusto mucho lo que hicimos esta tarde es lo mas divertido que he hecho en estos 6 años en este lugar y ¿sabes algo mas? me gustaría hacerlo otra ves" le susurro cuando entro al baño dejando impactando a Remus, quien se dirigió velozmente a su cama donde lloro un buen rato hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Remus no se sentía bien estaba muy cansado solo quería dormir; Sirius solo lo vio de reojo y después le dijo:

"Oye levántate ¿acaso no piensas ir a clases, perezoso" pero al verlo mas de cerca noto que realmente se sentía mal, cuando iba a decir algo entro James.

"Hey Remus levántate ya es tarde amigo" dijo ignorando a Sirius cosa que le molesto mucho.

"Lo siento James, pero no me siento muy bien hoy" dijo Remus a su amigo.

"¿que tienes, quieres que vaya por la enfermera?" pregunto James algo preocupado sabia lo enfermizo que era su amigo.

"No James, estaré bien en uno o dos días pero si me gustaría que me trajeras algo de comer y la tarea" dijo sonriendo…

"La comida no será hasta el medio día, pero la tarea Remus ¡tu le quitas uno el descanso de estar enfermo!" se quejo James saliendo. Una vez que se marcho, Sirius le hablo a Remus.

"Como no vas a ir a clases yo me voy, te veré mas tarde" dijo Sirius saliendo pensando que tal ves el era el responsable de lo que le pasaba a Remus pero como todo un Black no dejo que la idea lo atormentara.

Mas tarde, ese día Remus ya se sentía mucho mejor aun estaba algo adolorido pero ya mejor cuando despertó encontró algo de comida en su cómoda así que la cogió y empezó a comerla, estaba realmente rica, de seguro había sido James.

En eso escucho una voz que provenía de la puerta. Era Sirius.

"Al fin despiertas, tonto" dijo entrando al cuarto "veo que te gusto la comida, bien no te preocupes por la tarea hoy no hubo clases hoy tuvimos una larga charla de las reglas de la escuela y sobre el servicio que haremos en este año y te toco trabajar conmigo" le informo Sirius, mientras se sentaba a lado del pobre chico.

"¿En que trabajaremos entonces Sirius?" pregunto algo nervioso.

"En una de las oficinas de mi familia ¡que asco, solo serán los sábados en la mañana" le dijo mientras lo tomaba del rostro y le empezaba a besar en el cuello, poniéndolo nervioso cosa que Sirius sintió "tranquilo, seré gentil contigo esta ves" dijo mientras retiraba la charola de comida y empezaba a quitarse la ropa, ante un nervioso Remus. "sabes algo duermes de una manera tan interesante que no paraba de mirarte" le dijo haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.

"¿me viste dormir toda la noche?" pregunto mientras Sirius acariciaba su pecho.

"si así es, también parte del día" le decía mientras abría las piernas de Remus para poder abrazarlo, para poder sentir esa suave piel que tanto le había gustado.

Despues de un rato Sirius había terminado con Remus y se empezaba a poner su camisa, entonces ahí fue donde le hablo.

"oye dime¿Qué se siente que alguien se te meta por atrás?" le pregunto de una manera descarada. Remus no contesto solo le miraba "dime ¿se siente bien? Es fácil llevarte al clímax" le decía pero Remus se molesto.

"¿porque dices esas cosas, tu eres el que se me mete por el trasero" le grito.

"que quieres que haga si tu piel es tan suave como el de una chica porque desperdiciarlo, Remsy" le dijo eso no le agrado a Remus.

"ya no te soporto¿porque dices eso que mi piel es como el de una chica? Y ¿ porque me llamaste Remsy? Mi nombre es Remus Jonh Lupin" le grito molesto y cuando se iba a levantar Sirius le tomo del brazo para atraerlo a el. "déjame¿Cómo puedes tocarme si no me quieres? Suéltame" le grito pero para entonces el ya estaba debajo de Sirius.

"por favor se que te gusta cuando te toco ¿o no?" le dijo mientras Remus forcejeaba.

"noooo, detente, dete…." Pero fue silenciado por los besos d Sirius y nuevamente cayo en la inconciencia..

Ya entrada la noche Sirius despertó y noto que Remus estaba a su lado profundamente dormido, su rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad. En eso nota que están desnudos y sin nada encima así que va por unas sabanas y se tapa junto a Remus y lo abraza.

"tu eres mío y de nadie mas, no dejare que nadie absolutamente nadie te aparte de mi" le dijo sabiendo que no lo escucharía, en eso se queda dormido a lado de una adolorido Remus.

Los días que pasaron Sirius se volvió posesivo conmigo, al tal grado que no me dejaba estar con mis amigos y compañeros, él decía que lo engañaba ¿como puede decir eso si no somos nada? y aunque lo fuéramos no lo traicionaría, como aquella ves habían pasado solo un par de semanas desde que Sirius se convierto en mi compañero y fui a ver a mí buen amigo Liam.

"Liam, amigo ¿como vas con tu trabajo de herbó logia? le pregunte.

"Pues bien Remus, solo me falta leer un par de párrafos y habré terminado con el resumen ¿tu como vas, Remus?" me pregunto sabiendo que no era muy bueno en esa materia pero la peor de todas era pociones.

"Pues ahí le estoy haciendo para un seis, ojala las clases fueran fáciles pero en fin" le dije estuvimos hablando y bromeando por un rato sin darme cuenta era vigilado por Sirius.

Una vez de que termine de hablar con Liam, Sirius salió de su escondite y me tomo bruscamente del brazo y me llevo a nuestra habitación donde la cerró con llave.

"¿En que pensabas tu, tu pequeño traidor!" me dijo tirandomé al suelo.

"¿De que estas hablando Sirius, como que traidor?" pregunto Remus confundido.

"crees que estoy ciego o que te vi coquetear con ese chico que ni si quieras conoces" acuso molesto.

"Estas acaso loco, no estaba coqueteando es mi amigo Liam y para tu información el esta comprometido con Marion" dijo Remus molesto no podía creer que Sirius le hubiera acusado de tal cosa.

"Esta bien confiare en ti por esta ves, pero desde ahora te lo advierto no quiero volver a verte cerca de alguien recuerda que tu eres mío y de nadie mas" dijo tomándolo de la playera con brusquedad "¿entendiste bien Remus?" dijo dándole una sonrisa malévola.

"si… pero aun queda los trabajos por equipo y ¿que hay de mis amigos?" dijo pero en eso recibe una fuerte bofetada.

"¿que no entendiste que no te quiero ver cerca de alguien ya sean amigos o compañeros? pero es verdad aunque da ese insignificante detalle, bueno eso lo arreglaremos mas tarde" decía mientras soltaba a Remus y se quitaba la ropa y en eso voltea ver a Remus "Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, verdad Remsy" le dijo al joven de cabellos castaños.

Y en efecto Remus sabia que tenia que hacer así que también se quito su ropa y se acostó en la cama esperando a Sirius actuara como siempre desde aquella vez que descubrió su secreto….


	3. LA ULTIMA SALIDA

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA ÚLTIMA SALIDA**

Estaba nevando en Hogwarts la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido de vacaciones menos Remus y algunos otros estudiantes quienes se quedaron en la escuelo por ciertas circunstancias.

"James ¿no iras a pasar las vacaciones de navidad con tu familia?" pregunto Remus al ver como se apuntaba en la lista.

"No, este año mi familia visitara a la tía Charlot y me cae mal igual que sus estúpidos hijos que solo me molestan y ¿tu Remus no iras a ver Rómulo?" pregunto James a su amigo.

"No, mi hermano me dijo que iría a una fiesta del ministerio y me dice que son algo aburridas así que mejor me quedo" explico el castaño y en eso ve a Sirius entrar y le dice a su amigo James "Bueno me retiro, nos vemos" y se dirige hacía donde esta Sirius.

"Conque aquí estabas, dime ¿que estabas haciendo Remus?" pregunto un molesto Sirius.

"Tranquilo no hacia nada malo, solo me anotaba para quedarme estas vacaciones de invierno, es todo Sirius" le dijo Remus dándole una sonrisa sincera.

"De acuerdo yo también me quedare es mejor que ir con mi estúpida familia" dijo Sirius un poco tranquilo, en eso aparece la prima y el hermano de Sirius.

"Mira Bellatrix, Sirius se quedara otra ves ¿no crees que es patético?" le dijo Régulus a su prima.

"Lo sé, es un torpe no se porque se junta con la sangre sucia, pero en fin vamonos" dijo la joven y ambos se fueron.

"Idiotas, quien los necesita" dijo Sirius molesto y entonces Remus le dijo.

"Sirius quieres tomar un chocolate caliente, yo se hacerlo muy bien, además eso te hará que te olvides de ellos dos dime ¿aceptas?" pregunto Remus sonriendo.

"esta bien vamos al cuarto" le dijo tomándolo del brazo, siendo visto por James.

"¿Remus acaso ya sales con ese Black pero porque no me habías dicho nada?" se preguntaba James en eso una vez le contesta.

"¿Sabias que Black es un tipo muy celoso, Potter?" esa voz era de Lily Evans la chica por la que moría James desde el primer año.

"¿Celoso? ¿Que quieres decir?"Estaba confundido.

"Pues veras mi amiga Annie me dijo que su novio Kael quien es vecino de la prima favorita de Black le dijo que Sirius es muy celoso y algo violento cuando se le molesta, así que por el bien de Remus evita causarle problemas" le contó Lily "pero es solo un rumor esparcido por Malfoy y ya sabes como es ese payaso aunque su antiguo compañero contó lo mismo" dijo Lily dejando pensativo a James.

"No creo eso, si lo fuera Remus me hubiera dicho algo" pensaba James., en eso Lily le vuelve a llamar.

"Oye Potter ¿no quieres un chocolate caliente, yo te invito" le pregunto y James no lo pensó dos veces y la acompaño.

Llego la navidad y Sirius no quería que Remus saliera del cuarto en todo el día quería que se quedara con el todo el día. Ambos estaban desnudos tendidos en al cama de Sirius.

"Sirius por favor bajemos tengo hambre si, bajemos" le suplicaba a su compañero de cuarto.

"Ya cállate y ya te dije que no saldremos y de la comida no te preocupes ya le dije a un elfo que nos trajera la comida así que cállate y disfruta" dijo mientras se el acercaba al chico lentamente para besarlo y….

Paso el tiempo el invierno había quedado atrás y entraba la primavera y solo faltaban 4 meses para salir de la escuela y Remus ya no podía soportar mas pero debía hacerlo 'en cuatro meses terminaría todo' se decía.

Sirius se había vuelto muy posesivo con el, no podía ni ver ni hablar con sus amigos y ellos lo sabían pero no podían hacer nada ya que Remus no decía nada, además faltaba poco para salir, en ese tiempo James se acerco mas a Lily y ella vio que James no era tan malo incluso se habían hecho novios en San Valentín.

Remus estaba en la biblioteca estudiando cuando llego Sirius.

"¿Oye vas a tardar mucho, quiero que vengas a la habitación rápido" dijo Sirius impaciente porque terminara el chico de estudiar.

"Ya voy en lo ultimo Sirius así que se paciente" le dijo, últimamente Remus se había vuelto sumiso ya no le importaba que Sirius lo usara de esa manera tan, tan detestable pero ¿que podía hacer si amaba al hombre, pero a la vez se sentía sucio, ultrajado y violado y mas cuando el se dejo que le hicieran todas esas cosas malas.

"Te acompañare" dijo sentando se a su lado…

Un rato después Sirius y Remus fueron a su cuarto donde hacían lo de siempre, en eso Remus le pregunto.

"¿Sabes que dentro de poco nos graduaremos que piensa hacer saliendo, Sirius?" le pregunto.

"Pues quizás atienda los negocios de mi familia, ya que mi hermano no esta capacitado todavía con sus malas calificaciones"le dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa.

"Ya veo ¿porque no me pregunta lo que quiero hacer saliendo? ¿Porque es tan cruel conmigo,¿ para el solo soy un juguete? " pensaba aguantando las ganas de llorar..

El tiempo transcurrió y por fin llego el gran día la graduación todos estaban felices para Sirius lo consideraba aburrido y mas cuando el director les organizo una fiesta en la noche por la graduación.

"Idiotas, nada cambia por que se hayan graduado" le dijo a Remus quien estaba viendo su diploma y Sirius lo vio pero no le tomo importancia "Oye esta noche ¿que tal si faltamos a la fiesta y hacemos una privada en nuestro cuarto?" le dijo pero al no recibir respuesta "oye te estoy hablando" estaba enfadándose.

"Si, ya te oí te veré mas tarde, el director quiere hablar conmigo" dijo partiendo de ahí Sirius sintió algo extraño como si algo le dijera que no lo volvería a ver...

Esa noche ese día Sirius estaba molesto no había visto a Remus en todo el día fue al dormitorio esperando que se encontrar ahí pero no lo vio, ni a el, ni sus cosas. Eso le aprecio muy sospechoso y decidió preguntar a James.

"¡Potter, dime donde esta!" le dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su traje.

"¿De que estas hablando, Black?" pregunto confundido

"¿Donde esta Remus, quiero saber porque no están sus cosas" estaba molesto

"Pues no se, lo vi salir en la tarde pero de ahí no se nada, lo juro" en eso Sirius lo suelta.

"Entonces dame su dirección ¿tu eres su amigo, no?"

"Si, yo soy su amigo pero el nunca me dio su dirección mas bien el no tenia casa, ya que sus parientes se la quitaron cuando era niño solo tenia lo suficiente para la escuela" le explico James y Sirius se fue molesto de ahí, cuando se perdió de vista Lily salió de su escondite.

"Que mal carácter tiene ese tipo, pero porque no le dijiste que su hermano mayor vino por el para que empezara su nuevo trabajo el lunes" le dijo Lily

"Mi querida Lily el fue su compañero durante un año, en ese tiempo debió saber mas de el, y que su hermano mayor es su hermano gemelo, que idiota ni yo se a donde pero pronto lo sabré y en mi opinión Sirius nunca lo sabrá el me quito a mi mejor amigo" dijo molesto

"Es verdad, es una persona antipática, pero vamos al baile James recuerda que te prometí una pieza" le dijo coquetamente a James.

"Si, pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar" dijo James a Lily siguiéndola, esa noche James le haría la pregunta que podría cambiar su vida para bien o para mal.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al baile Sirius estaba destrozando su dormitorio, ¿como era posible que Remus lo hubiera dejado, ¿porque lo hizo, y en eso empieza a llorar.

"Maldito seas, ¿porque, porque lo perdí, soy un idiota Remus jamás te lo perdonare que me hayas dejado." se dijo al recordar de cómo lo trato, de las cosas que le decía, debió decirle algo, debió, debió seguirlo pero ya era tarde muy tarde.

Lejos de ahí en una pequeña posada Remus observaba el cielo, en eso entra su hermano.

"Sabes que eres un, tonto Remus" le dijo como siempre

"Si lo se, pero ¿que podía hacer yo, además no quería causarte problemas, lo lamento Rómulo" le dijo a su hermano.

"Como sea desde ahora vivirás lejos de ese idiota y empezaras una nueva vida así que ve olvidándola" dijo acostándose en su cama.

"Si, una nueva vida lejos de Sirius" se dijo Remus una y otra vez mientras se acostaba en la cama.


	4. 10 AÑOS DESPUES

**CAPITULO 4**

**10 AÑOS MÁS TARDE.**

En el ministerio de magia se ve aun joven trabajando arduamente, en eso se acerca una joven cargando un lindo niño de unos 6 años.

"Remus ¿me harías un gran favor?" pidió la joven pelirroja.

"Claro, Lily ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?"Dijo el joven terminando con su trabajo.

"Bueno, ¿me harías el favor de cuidar de tu sobrino Harry esta noche? James me invito a cenar y la niñera no puede cuidarlo porque esta de voluntaria en el hospital infantil de niños magos" Le dijo dejándole al niño

"Pero Lily hoy tengo una cita con Ken y…" pero ya era tarde ella se había ido "he he he ¿ahora que haré contigo pequeño Harry?" pegunto Remus al pequeño niño.

"Quiero ver el partido de quidditch, quiero ver a Ken jugar quiero verlo ganar" dijo animado el pequeño.

"Vaya, ser novio de un jugador famoso ayuda mucho, bueno le hablare para que nos reserve un lugar" le dijo al pequeño niño.

Y así fue Remus y Harry fueron al partido, mientras el pequeño tomaba un pequeña siesta Remus pensaba en lo que había hecho en estos 10 años.

"Es increíble que hayan pasado ya 10 años, y mas me sorprende que James se le haya cumplido su mas anhelado sueño casarse con Lily despues de la escuela según me contaron James le propuso matrimonio delante de toda escuela el día de la graduación e incluso tienen un hijo y otro en camino, que suerte cuando deje la escuela mi hermano me consiguió un empleo honorable, mas tarde me encontré con mi buen amigo James quien me contó lo sucedido desde mi partida y me alegro que el no le contara nada de mi paradero, ahora tengo un trabajo honesto y respetable y a Ken un novio muy amable y cariñoso" pensaba Remus "a veces siento que no lo merezco y mas cuando no he sido sincero con el en todo este tiempo que llevamos juntos"

Más tarde esa noche Remus y el pequeño Harry estaban viendo el partido y el equipo de Ken gano después de un largo rato. Un rato mas tarde los padres de Harry fueron por el mientras Remus se iba con Ken a celebrar a una habitación de hotel.

Después de un rato de **"pasión"** Ken y Remus charlaban.

"¿Sabes algo, Remus, estaba pensado" le dijo a Remus que se sentaba en la cama.

"Si dime, Ken" le dijo algo nervioso.

"A veces cuando lo hacemos siento que no estas aquí, dime ¿que es lo que piensas cuando lo hacemos?" le pregunto Remus no sabia que decir.

"No se de que hablas, yo... Yo" estaba nervioso no sabia que decirle, ya que era verdad cada vez que lo hacia se desconectaba.

"Bueno olvida eso pero prométeme que cuando lo volvamos hacer quiero que solo pienses en mi si, ¿okay?" le dijo dándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarse a Remus. "que tal si comemos un bocadillo" le propuso.

"si, claro tengo hambre" dijo colocándose una bata.

Días más tarde una joven le decía a su tío que se apresurara, su nombre era Nimphadora, pero le llamaban Tonks.

"Tío Sirius si llego tarde a mi empleo los señores Potter no volverán a hablarme para cuidar al pequeño Harry y realmente quiero mucho a ese niño" le regaño.

"No se porque no puedes tomar un trabajo en el ministerio como yo lo hice en mis años de colegio suficiente fue despues de terminar tu educación en Hogwarts te metieras a la universidad" dijo Sirius molesto.

"Ya te lo dije antes y te lo seguiré diciendo, **_uno:_** no me gusta trabajar en el ministerio, es para aburridos y para los que quieran entran a trabajar ahí algún día pero yo no; **_dos:_** seré maestra de jardín de niños magos; y **_tercero:_** este empleo me ayudara a socializarme con los niños ahora vamonos ya, los señores Potter me esperan" dijo Tonks

"Esta bien vamos **_ ahora que lo pienso ese apellido me es familiar pero no me acuerdo donde lo he escuchado antes nunca fui bueno en aprender nombres _**" pensaba Sirius no podía recordarlo.

Un rato mas tarde la joven llego a la casa de los Potter, justo a tiempo.

"Adiós tío, nos vemos mas tarde" grito la joven bajando del carro. La joven toco la puerta y fue recibida por Remus (quien por supuesto no sabia que era sobrina de Sirius).

"Buenas tardes, Tonks" dijo Remus dándole una sonrisa.

"Buenas tardes señor, Lupin"dijo la joven entrando a la casa. "Díganme ¿esta noche será una cita doble y a donde irán?" comento la joven haciendo que Remus se sonrojara.

"Si exacto es un cita doble e iremos al teatro y después de eso iremos a cenar" en eso baja corriendo un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y alborotados.

"Tonks, llegaste" dijo abrazándola "¿que haremos hoy?" pregunto el niño.

"Pues vera Harry primero comerás, segundo harás la tarea, tercero iremos al parque; cuarto veremos televisión, quinto tomaras tu merienda y te darás un baño y sexto te iras a dormir y te leeré tu historia favorita" le dijo la chica que era muy organizada.

Después de dejar a la joven con Harry, las dos parejas se divirtieron mucho esa noche, pero Remus tenia un mal presentimiento pero no le hizo mucho caso. Un rato mas tarde esa noche despues de ir al teatro y de cenar, Remus y Ken se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron de ahí, los Potters regresaron a casa y le pagaron a Tonks sus servicios de niñera, en cuanto su tío la recogió, no puedo evitar preguntarle como le había ido.

" ¿Y como te fue Tonks?" le pregunto

"Vaya Sirius es la primera ves que me preguntas como fue, pero en fin te dire que la señora Potter y el señor Potter son unas personas tan amables tanto como el jugador de quidditch Ken es mi jugador favorito que me ha autografiado todo lo que tengo de el y ¿sabes un cosa? su novio Remus es una persona muy generosa y….." no puedo terminar cuando fue interrumpida por Sirius.

"¡¿Dijiste Remus, Remus Jonh Lupin!" pregunto de golpe.

"Si Sirius, ese es nombre ¿a caso lo conoces? nunca lo he oído mencionarte" contó la joven.

"mmmm, hehehe olvida que dije eso, un favor no le digas que soy tu tío quiero sorprenderlo" dijo Sirius formando un perversa sonrisa.

"De acuerdo tío, será una gran sorpresa" dijo la chica extrañada que conociera a Remus ya que ella no conocía a ningún amigo de Sirius y su madre le había dicho que el nunca consiguió amigos.

"si una gran sorpresa" formando un plan para "recuperar" a Remus. Al fin tenia una pista del joven despues de 10 años al fin lo iba a recuperar y esta ves no lo iba a perder nada se interpondría en su camino.


	5. SIRIUS ATACA

**CAPITULO 5**

**SIRIUS ATACA.**

Han pasado varios días de aquello y Sirius ya había localizado a Remus y lo estuvo vigilando por un tiempo viendo lo que hacia y con quien salía, esperando cuando actuar.

En cambio Remus sentía que era vigilado pero siempre que volteaba a ver no había nadie eso lo tenia realmente nervioso.

Una noche cuando Remus salía del trabajo pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, alguien que conocía muy bien pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que todo se volvió oscuro, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, pero antes de caer fue sostenido por unos fuertes brazos.

"Al fin te encontré y esta ves no te dejare ir nunca" en eso lo abraza y se va de ese lugar llevándose a Remus en brazos.

En lo profundo del bosque se encuentra situada una gran mansión escondida con un enorme jardín, esa casa pertenece a Sirius Black adentro se encuentran mas de 20 cuartos y en uno de ellos se encuentra un joven de cabellos castaños durmiendo placidamente en una confortante cama de cedro de pino, las sabanas eran de seda fina, poco a poco el joven va despertando de su profundo sueño y de inmediato nota que no esta en su cama ni en su casa.

"¿En donde estoy, como llegue aquí?" se pregunto cuando de pronto entro un joven de cabellos negros cual Remus identifico rápidamente "si.. Siri..Sirius" logro articular.

"Vaya, vaya mira nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, si es Remus, ¡tu pequeño traidor! ¡¿Como se te ocurre a abandonarme!" grito molesto Sirius "¡y por 10 años 10 largos años! ¿En que pensabas?" dijo tomándolo por el cuello del pijama que era negro iba a golpearlo cuando siente que Remus tiembla y en sus ojos se forma unas lagrimas.

"Yo, yo lo lamento pero es que yo…" no sabia que decir estaba asustado., en eso Remus siente como es bajado.

"Escucha desde ahora en adelante tu te quedaras aquí lejos de ese tipo fanático del quidditch, de todos porque tu me perteneces entiéndelo tu me perteneces" le dijo arrojándolo a la cama.

"No, ya basta déjame ir tu no tienes el derecho de decir eso, fue tu actitud que hizo que te dejara tu hiciste de mi ultimo año escolar un infierno, me separaste de mis mejores amigos ya no pude asistir al club de lectura incluso me anotaste para que hiciera mi servicio en el negocio de tu familia y cada vez que nos dejaban solos tu te aprovechabas de mi " dijo cayendo de rodillas y llorando, Sirius no supo pero se sintió mal y al no saber que decir o que hacer salió, solo que antes de salir le dijo.

"De todas formas te quedaras aquí"anuncio cerrando la puerta con llave. Remus no sabia que hacer que es lo que haría y ¿cuanto tiempo había estado dormido..?

Los días que transcurrieron James, Lily, Rómulo y Ken buscaban a Remus cuando no llego a trabajar el lunes.

"¿En donde estará Remus, Harry no deja de preguntar por el que ya no se que decirle" dijo James preocupado "hasta estoy pensado que Harry ya lo sabe" en eso voltea a ver a su esposa.

"Lo sé, Harry no es tonto, es un niño listo, muy listo para su edad" comento Lily.

"Entonces Ken ¿no sabes nada de el después de que terminaron?" dijo un Rómulo frió; desde que supo que su hermano había desaparecido y terminado con Ken se había preocupado por su hermanito.

"Si, así es" dijo Ken en eso James pregunto a Ken.

"Oye Ken ¿porque razón terminaron tu y Remus? pensé que eran felices" pregunto James curioso.

"Pues muchas cosas, una de ellas era que me transfirieron y tenia que mudarme mas Remus no quería ir conmigo porque según el aquí estaba toda su vida pero tampoco quería que perdiera esta gran oportunidad, también cuando estaba con el, parecía estar ausente y mas en estos días cuando me dijo que se sentía vigilado por alguien, mas nunca me dijo por quien" fue lo que comento Ken preocupado ahora por su ex novio.

"¿Dices que se sentía vigilado por alguien?" pregunto Lily. Y Ken asintió. "si tan solo pudiéramos sentir su esencia mágica pero no podemos es como si la hubieran bloqueado" comento Lily preocupada.

"Hay otra manera de localizarlo" dijo Rómulo sus amigos se quedaron viéndolo "¿es que no sabe de los lazos de sangre?" les quedo viendo.

"No" dijeron los presentes.

"Es un vinculo que tienen los hermanos y es mas fuerte cuando estos son gemelos a veces puedo sentir lo que piensa mi hermano si es feliz o infeliz quizás pueda comunicarme con el" dijo concentrándose.

"¿Si lo tiene por que no lo uso antes o porque no percibió que Remus desapareció?" comento Ken.

"No siempre se puede preservir eso, idiota" le dijo molesto"no pude localizarlo pero me dijo quien lo tiene" al decir esto sus amigos gritaron.

"¿Quien lo tiene, Rómulo?"

"Sirius Black" al decir esto todos se quedaron callados menos…..

"¿Quien es ese Sirius Black? ¿Y porque se quedaron callados?" pregunto Ken confundido.

"Sirius Black era un compañero de escuela, era una persona reservada, callada y fría no tenia amigos siempre estaba solo hasta que en ultimo curso por azares del destino a Remus le toco de compañero a Sirius Black, mi hermano admiraba mucho a Black que hizo un álbum con el yo lo molestaba con eso o le decía que le hablara pero nunca me hacia caso pero un día al poco tiempo que me gradué por mis altas calificaciones Sirius encontró el álbum de Remus y con eso lo tenia a su merced no se que tanto le hizo pero fue lo suficiente para que yo fuera por el y lo sacara de ahí de la vida de ese idiota de Black" contó Rómulo " ahora ese idota lo tiene durante 10 años lo oculte pero no se como fue que lo encontró fui cuidadoso" se dijo así mismo

"Lo mismo digo yo" dijo Lily hasta que recordó algo "esperen un momento me acabo de recordar algo"

"¿que cosa Lily?" pregunto James

"Tonks me contó que su tío favorito estudio en Hogwarts mas nunca le pregunte como se llamaba solo me dijo que el nombre de su madre era Andrómeda (creo) y la única Andrómeda que conozco es la prima de Sirius" comento Lily

"Entonces ella debe saber donde puede estar Sirius si lo encontramos a el, encontraremos a Remus" dijo James y todos salieron en su búsqueda.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la mansión de Sirius, como todos los días desde que había despertado Remus se encontraba almorzando en la terraza junto a Sirius.

"mmmm, que rico esta el te, ¿no lo crees Remus?" le decía mientras tomaba de su te.

"Si sabe rico, la canela hace que sepa mejor pero dime ¿no tienes que ir a trabajar?" le pregunto ya que se le hacia tarde.

"Para nada hoy tengo el día libre por ser sábado, así que pasare todo el día contigo mi querido Remus" le dijo tomándolo de la mano. Remus se quedo sin habla y eso noto Sirius "¿te pasa algo?" pregunto.

"¿Porque Sirius? ¿Porque continuaste buscándome si tu no me amabas? solo me veías como un juguete yo solo era un juego para ti" dijo triste.

"Te equivocas, tu eres importante para mi tu eras el único que me escuchaba aunque yo no era bueno para escuchar tu eras importante para mi y aun lo eres" le dijo tomando su mano y la besaba.

"Pero tu me tratabas mal, el primer día que llegaste al dormitorio me ignoraste por completo mas tarde me chantajeaste y usaste mi cuerpo, me amenazaste, me separaste de mis amigos apenas y podía mantener contacto con mi hermano, incluso me hacías dormir en la misma cama que tu, yo solo dormía en la mía cuando estaba cansado o enfermo, o la usabas para dejar algunas cosas ahí, dime Sirius ¿porque lo hiciste, dime porque?" le preguntaba.

"Tenia miedo, mucho miedo de perderte, como lo han hecho todos aquellos que he amado, temía que me dejaras si abría mi corazón " dijo evitando llorar.

"¿quien te ha abandonado, Sirius?" pregunto Remus

"primero mi perro Blacky, quien murió cuando tenia 10 aunque estoy seguro que mi madre lo mato porque era mas feliz que mi hermano menor, segundo mi mejor amigo George quien se mudo a otro país porque fue transferido por mi padre, y tercero mi nana despues que cumplí 11 mis padres la despidieron porque ya no la necesitaba, ella era mas mi madre que la verdadera mi querida madre era muy estricta me decía como debía comportarme que no me juntara con los sangre sucia y bueno ya sabes, pero créeme que tu eres importante para mi porque yo...porque yo te amo" dijo levantándose para atraer a Remus a el y lo beso.

Remus no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿acaso Sirius le dijo que lo amaba, ¿como saber si lo que decía era verdad, estaba totalmente confundido. Y más cuando le correspondió.


	6. EL FINAL

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL FINAL**

Lejos de ahí en la academia para brujas Rómulo se detuvo de golpe, al percibir algo.

"¿Te pasa algo, Rómulo?" pregunto James

"mmmm, no estoy seguro pero por un momento percibí a Remus y no me creerán lo que hacia" les contó a sus amigos, un rato después salió Tonks.

"Señor y señora Potter, joven Ken, señor Lupin ¿se les ofrece algo, ¿acaso el pequeño Harry esta enfermo o algo?" dijo la joven.

"No, no es eso Tonks solo queremos saber donde vive tu tío Sirius" dijo Rómulo

"Bueno la verdad es que el vivía en un departamento cerca de su trabajo pero como ya voy a la universidad me lo dejo ya que me queda cerca, y el dijo que se iría a su mansión del bosque por un tiempo hasta encontrar un nuevo departamento mas grande ¿por qué, hizo algo malo mi tío?" pregunto Tonks

"Si, se llevo a Remus" dijo Ken

"Mi tío dijo que eran amigos y solo quería hablar con el, creo que es mi culpa yo le dije todo sobre el señor Lupin" dijo la chica triste.

"No Tonks, no es tu culpa no sabias lo que Sirius haría así que tranquila y dinos donde esta esa casa" dijo Lily y la joven les dijo donde estaba la casa, y por lo visto les tomaría unas 4 horas en llegar.

En la mansión de Sirius en una de las habitaciones, Sirius y Remus estaban en la cama desnudos; solo los cubría una sabana.

"Remus, te lo pido por favor quédate conmigo" le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

"No lo se Sirius, pero si realmente me amabas ¿porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Porque me tratabas de esa manera tan fría y cruel?" le pregunto.

"No siempre te trate mal, a veces cuando te veía lastimado por mi culpa cuidaba de ti y te curaba y no decía nada porque no quería que lo contaras no quería que me vieran como una persona débil, no quería que mi familia se enteraran que cuidaba de un sangre sucia sin ofender Remus mucha vergüenza les cause cuando se enteraron que compartiera un cuarto con uno de ellos gracias al idiota de mi hermano y mi prima me llamaban mucho la atención por eso estaba siempre de mal humor y fue un error descargar mi ira en ti, pero créeme que realmente me preocupas y si no me di cuenta que te amaba antes por estúpido, por idiota me di cuenta de eso cuando te fuiste te busque por todas partes pero no te encontré hasta que Tonks me contó de ti me perdonarías Remus" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos Remus pudo ver que eran sinceros.

"Pues no estoy contento con la forma que me traste y realmente me molesto mas que te descargaras toda tu ira en mi" le dijo molesto Sirius pensó que no lo perdonaría "pero cuidaste de mi y todo este tiempo pensé que lo había imaginado, que lo habría soñado todo eso" le confeso y mas cuando le dijo "sabes que te ame, y te sigo amando y siempre te amare" le dijo besándolo Sirius estaba feliz.; ambos seguían besándose donde volvieron hacer le amor.

A mitad de camino Rómulo estaba totalmente rojo, Ken le pregunto que le pasaba.

"Ex cuñado ¿te pasa algo, ¿estas enfermo, porque estas tan rojo?" pregunto atrayendo la atención de James y Lily.

"mmmm, la verdad no se" dijo confundido ante la mirada confusa de sus amigos "la verdad es que hace un momento percibí a Remus y el estaba excitado" les dijo a sus acompañantes.

"¿Excitado?" pregunto James.

"Quiere decir que se pone igual que mmmm" Lily no sabia como decirlo hasta "igual que nuestras fiestas privadas en la alcoba" le dijo al fin y James entendió eso.

"¿Quieren decir que Remus esta...?" pregunto rojo Ken y sus amigos asintieron.

Después de un largo caminar encontraron la casa de Sirius y fueron recibidos por una sirvienta.

"Esperen aquí mientras busco al señor Black" dijo la joven sirvienta. En la habitación Sirius y Remus seguían hablando aun estaban en la cama.

"Después de que no graduamos mis padres y mi hermano salieron de viaje dejándome a mi a cargo de los deberes familiares cosa que puso contentos a mi prima y hermano, al saber que no los acompañaría a sus vacaciones y aunque me invitaran no iría con ellos luego mi prima se caso con Malfoy donde tuvieron un hijo, dos años después de eso mis padres tuvieron un accidente donde murieron, después de un año mi hermano pues él... bueno hizo algo sucio, estafo a muchas personas por lo que lo enviaron a la cárcel así que como el único Black honesto me quede con todo" le contó Sirius de lo que había sido su vida "también me dedique en buscarte Remus" dijo sonriéndole.

"Lamento de los de tus padres pero dime para que atraparan a tu hermano alguien debió avisarle a alguien" dijo sabiendo como era Sirius.

"Si lo se, y lo admito yo lo delate y lo de mis padres no me afecto para nada" dijo como si no le importara.

"Pero Sirius eran tus padres yo extraño a los míos"dijo triste.

"Pero ha diferencia: tus padres te amaban a ti y a tu hermano, a mi no me querían" le contó.

"Ya veo" en eso la joven doncella toca la puerta.

"¿Si?" dijo Sirius.

"Señor Black, lo buscan" dijo la joven desde la puerta.

"Esta bien voy enseguida, al parecer ya llegaron por ti" dijo Sirius "Pero no me dejaras ¿verdad?" en eso lo abraza protectora mente.

"No Sirius, no te dejare si tu me dejas salir y si confías en mi" le dijo como si fiera un trato.

"Hecho" dijo Sirius feliz.

Un rato mas tarde ambos bajaron James y Ken estaban listos para atacar y salvar a Remus pero sus planes cambiaron cuando lo vieron abrazados a Remus y Sirius.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" dijo Ken confundió igual que James y Lily, menos Rómulo que había percibido todo a través de su vínculo.

Remus contó lo sucedió desde que despertó hasta ahora claro que omitiendo ciertos detalles.

"Genial mientras tu estabas disfrutando de tu secuestro a nosotros nos teníais preocupados tu, tu estabas..." dijo un confundido Ken.

"Pero Remus, el es un Black la persona que te hizo daño durante tu ultimo cursó" le recordó James que aun no salía de su estado.

"Es verdad ni yo podía verte, aunque gracias a ello James y yo nos acercamos mas, ¿no es así James?" dijo Lily coqueteando a James quien se puso rojo ya que en parte tenia razón.

"bueno eso es vedad nos volvimos muy unidos y en el baile de pedí matrimonio y acercaste y…." James ya no sabia de que hablaba.

"Pues esas cosas debió decírtelas cuando estudiabas en ves de 10 años después, realmente eres un torpe Sirius Black" dijo fríamente Rómulo.

"Si eso es verdad" dijo un apenado Sirius.

Y era verdad de haberle confesado sus sentimientos todo esto se había evitado.

Paso el tiempo el pequeño Harry ya era hermano mayor y estaba muy contento, Lily y James eran felices tenían dos hijos sanos y fuertes.

Ken se había mudado y entrenaba con su nuevo equipo y ahí se enamoro de uno de sus compañeros de equipo y fue correspondido.

Rómulo se caso con su secretaria y espera a su primer bebe.

La joven Tonks se graduó y ahora es maestra y mas tarde fue trasferida a la escuela de Harry.

Y Sirius aun sigue con su empleo y a su lado estaba Remus y Sirius aprendió abrir sus sentimientos con respecto a Remus y a las demás personas.

**EL FIN.**


End file.
